1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device enables a bright display by the aid of a backlight having a structure that converts a point light source into a surface light source by a light guide plate. In general, the light guide plate is placed on a liquid crystal display panel, and a light emitting component such as a light emitting diode used as the point light source is also placed on the liquid crystal display panel (refer to JP 2010-62016 A).
In recent years, it is demanded to thin the liquid crystal display device, but the liquid crystal display device is inhibited from being thinned because of a thickness of the light emitting component placed on the liquid crystal display panel.